Primos
by cristinaharuno
Summary: Neji llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con su prima...pero una noche sus sueños se hacen realidad" Nejihina! ONESHOt


**Primos**

Era un día normal en la casa Hyuuga. Hanabi entrenaba, Hinata preparaba bolas de arroz en forma de Naruto, Hiashi leía el periódico y neji… ¿donde esta Neji? Neji estaba encerrado en el cuarto de baño, hacia más de una hora que estaba hay, pero… ¿por que razón? no por cosas de la naturaleza, si no por un pequeño sueño. Si…Neji estaba teniendo sueños eróticos desde hace más de un mes. ¿Con quien? Tenten, después de todo es su compañera de equipo…no! Ino? Esa rubia siempre iba provocando después de todo…tampoco!! Sakura? Era novia de Naruto! Ni loco! Entonces…quien quedaba? A si! Hinata…Neji llevaba un mes fantaseando con su prima de mil maneras, y este despertaba bastante acalorado, aun que no era único que despertaba. Su amiguito siempre le acompañaba en sus despertares, haciendo que Neji tuviera que dar un viaje al baño. Ahora después de su rutina de una hora en el bajo, se encontraba sentado en el suelo observando a las aves revolotear a su alrededor. Estaba confuso, ¿Por qué soñaba con su prima? Estaría…enamorado? Pero eso era imposible, estaba prohibido, eran primos y pertenecían a diferentes ramas de la familia, el solo tenía el deber de protegerla. Suspiro…sabía que ese no era el único problema, también estaba el…Naruto. Su prima estaba enamorado de el desde hace tantos años, pero ese rubio idiota nunca se dio cuenta y ahora estaba con Sakura. Aun recuerda la expresión del rostro de su prima al enterarse de la noticia. Ella sonrío y felicito a la pareja, pero después de disculpa y salio corriendo a su cada. Neji le siguió, la encontró en su cuarto, llorando desesperadamente. En esos momentos quería ayudarla pero…el no podía, el solo era, su primo. Se recostó en el suelo, pensativo, buscando una solución. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Hiashi que le llamaba.

"Neji…"- le llamo acercándose a el.

" que desea Hiashi-sama?"- pregunto Neji, poniéndose en pie.

"mañana celebraremos una boda, tendrás que ir."- dijo, entregándole una invitación.

"esta bien…". Respondió tomándola.

Hiashi hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, y siguió caminando, mientras Neji hacía una pequeña reverencia. Neji miró la invitación y suspiro, no estaba para fiestas. Quedaba menos de una hora para la ceremonia. Neji se había puesto un elegante kimono negro, con el que se veía atractivo. Estaba terminando de prepararse, cuando la voz de Hinata le llamó.

" Neji oniichan!"- grito detrás de la puerta.- "puedo entrar?"

" claro Hinata-sama…"- respondió un poco nervioso.

Hinata entró tan sonriente como siempre. Neji casi de desmaya al ver a su prima. Hinata llevaba puesto un bonito kimono blanco que realzaba su figura y su pelo estaba recogido en un moño, menos dos flecos rebeldes. Neji se sonrojó, pero por suerte Hinata no se había dado cuenta.

" esta…muy bella Hinata-sama…"- susurró evitando la mirada de la ojiblanca.

" gracias…papa dice que te des prisa…"- le dijo, para luego marcharse.

Suspiro cansado, iba a ser una larga noche. La ceremonia fue de lo más elegante. La novia iba muy hermosa, pero Neji no le prestaba mucha atención, para el Hinata era la mujer más bella de la sala, y no apartaba su vista de ella. Después de la ceremonia llego el banquete de bodas. Al principio todo iba bastante bien, pero entrando la noche todo se desboco. La bebida corría por todas partes, al igual que la gente borracha. Neji estaba sentado en su sitio, viendo el espectáculo, mientras Hinata se bebía su décima copa y maldecía al rubio.

" ese idiota!! Yo…yo siempre estuve enamorada de el y…esa estupida teñida me lo quito!"- se quejaba Hinata, mientras bebía.- " par de estupidos!!"

"Neji…Hinata ha bebido suficiente por hoy, llévala a su cuarto"- le ordeno Hiashi.

Neji asintió y tomo a Hinata de la mano para salir de allí. Hinata se revolvía y quejaba, reclamando que no se quería ir de la fiesta. Neji consiguió llevarla al cuarto después una pequeña batalla. Sentó a Hinata en la cama y se dispuso a salir, pero sintió que Hinata le tiraba de la manga del kimono.

"no te vayas por favor"- susurró, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo.-"Naruto-kun..."

Neji quiso llorar, Hinata estaba tan borracha que creía que era Naruto y eso le dolía. Hinata se alejo un poco y se sentó en el suelo, mientras se soltaba un poco el kimono.

"por favor…" dijo, respirando entre cortadamente.- "no quiero estar sola"

Neji no sabía que decir o hacer. Hinata le veía sonrojada, con su respiración entre cortada, su pequeña boca abierta y el kimono suelto, dejando ver un poco de sus dotes. Neji no pudo controlarse, y se acerco a Hinata veloz. La tumbo por completo en el suelo y la observo. Se veía tan hermosa, sonrojada. La beso…no sabía que estaba haciendo solo se dejaba llevar. Se separó de ella la miró, estaba más roja y tenía un pequeña sonrisa. Empezó a besar su cuello, mientras ella se estremecía un poco. Con su mano, le quito la parte de arriba del Kimono, dejando ver sus dos pechos, perfectos. La respiración de neji empezó a ser agitada, y con desesperación, comenzó a jugar las los pechos de Hinata. Hinata se retorcia, suspiraba y daba pequeño gemidos al sentir a Neji. Poco después Neji fue bajando y con el kimono de Hinata, dejándola completamente desnuda. Entonces la contemplo…desnuda, estaba hermosa, al fin sus fantasías se hacían realidad. Su mano derecha se aproximo a la intimidad de Hinata, acariciándola. Hinata dio un pequeño grito, y se mordió el labio. Neji solo se concentraba en las caricias que le estaba dando a Hinata, mientras estas estaba agitada.

"Naruto-kun…por favor…"- pidió Hinata, al borde de las lagrimas.

Neji, le miró inocente, ella seguía pensando que era Naruto. Se despojo del kimono y se situó entre las piernas de Hinata. Neji empezó a introducir su miembro en la intimidad de Hinata. Hinata dio un grito de dolor, mientras Neji terminaba de introducir. Se paro, esperando a que Hinata se acostumbrara y le diera una señal. Esta tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente. Cuando se tranquilizo miró a Neji y le sonrío. Neji, comenzó a moverse, lento, para no hacer daño a Hinata, pero con los minutos iba aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas. Hinata gemía, estaba disfrutando y eso hacía feliz a Neji. Hinata paro a Neji, y lo beso. Neji, giro a Hinata, quedando esta a gatas mientras seguía envistiéndole. Hinata se apoyaba en el suelo, mientras seguía gimiendo. Movió una de sus manos para colocarse bien, pero Neji la sujeto y la atrajo a el, Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras por la comisura de su boca, salía un pequeño río de baba.

" Na…Naruto-kun! Yo…yo…"- susurraba entrecortadamente.- " Naruto-kun! Me voy!"

"entendido Hinata…aguanta un poco más"- le susurró al oído.

Neji aumento la velocidad, mientras Hinata abría sus ojos de par en par y unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos. Neji, cerró los ojos y termino dentro de Hinata. Hinata se recostó en el suelo cansada, mientras Neji, estaba sentado observándola.

" que…que e hecho?!"- grito, al darse cuenta de la situación.

Se acerco a Hinata y la tomo en brazos para luego llevarla a la cama. Hinata se quedo dormida, estaba cansada después de todo. Neji la observo, se sentía culpable, había engañado a Hinata fingiendo ser la persona que ella amaba, y le había quitado su pureza. Se sentía basura, quería morir en ese instante. Abandono del cuarto, tomando su kimono. El amanecer llegó, y la luz del sol entro por la ventana del joven Hyuuga. Se dirigió al baño, y se miró en el espejo. Tenía grandes ojeras, no había dormido bien, sobretodo por lo que paso. No salio de su habitación en todo el día. Sabía que si salía tendría que enfrentarse a Hinata y no era plan. Estuvo así por días, hasta que una mañana.

"Neji…oniichan…"- se escucho una tímida voz.

De repente a Neji le entró una gran sensación pánico. Giró su rostro, para ver a Hinata de pie en la puerta, mirándole sonrojada.

"Hinata-sama…" susurró Neji intentando apartar la mirada.- "yo…lo lamento…"

"no neji oniichan…te lo agradezco".- dijo, acercándose a el.

" como?"- Neji se sorprendió.

"Estaba tan ciega…estaba enamorada de la única persona que nunca se fijaría en mi"- dijo, sentándose al lado de su primo.- "pero tu anoche… me abriste los ojos…tu me llevas amando por tanto y yo nunca me di cuenta, perdóname Neji oniichan."

Neji no tenía palabras, y aun las tuviera Hinata no permitió que las digiera. Tomo a Neji del mentón y le beso. Neji estaba confundido, pero no dudo en responder un beso. Hinata se separo de el y le sonrío.

"Neji oniichan…te amo"- le dijo, sonrojada.

Neji empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, pero luego sonrió y se lanzo sobre Hinata quedando encima suyo.

"no sabes cuantas veces e soñado con esto…"- dijo, mientras besaba a Hinata.

Hinata solo sonrió y abrazo a su primo. Esa noche los sueños de Neji cesaron, después de todo… ¿para que soñar? Si lo puede hacer realidad.

FIN

Es mi primer lemon u//u…si no os a gustado me lo decís y dejo de escribirlos…bueno…adiós, dejen review


End file.
